


The Lipstick Debacle

by Chiharu



Series: Mint Menaces [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Kunimi bought a tube of lipstick as part of Kindaichi's birthday surprise ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lipstick Debacle

While Oikawa is the perpetrator of the Lipstick Debacle, Kunimi is the one who deals the final blow to Kindaichi's sanity. 

It's unfortunate, really, that Kindaichi has yet to wear any makeup in her sixteen years on earth. She supposes that between volleyball practice during the year and sports camp during the summer, she happened to miss the period where all the girls her age got into makeup. Still, when Kindaichi reveals that she's never tried chapstick, much less flavored lip gloss, the entire locker room turns to her and stares.

"Really?" Oikawa says in a voice she often dons when she's about to assign suicide drills. "That's a travesty! Even Iwa-chan has tinted lip balm!"

"Leave her alone," Iwaizumi grunts while closing her locker shut. She removes the headband holding back her bangs and nudges Oikawa to finish changing. "Everyone does things at their own pace."

Hanamaki chooses then to chime in, still clad in her hot pink sports bra. "Except volleyball practice, where you better keep up!"

"And during class, unless you want to fail," Matsukawa adds while putting her head through a large t-shirt. 

"Makki! Mattsun! Can't you tell Iwa-chan is trying to be inspirational? Don't ruin her one chance to shine-" Oikawa shrieks when Iwaizumi pinches her side. The locker room chitchat soon devolves into everyone picking on Oikawa, who tries to swat them away with the bow of her school uniform.

Later, when they're walking home, Kindaichi turns to Kunimi. "It's not that weird, right?"

"What?" Kunimi asks and re-adjusts her ponytail. 

Kindaichi looks down at her feet while they wait at a stop light. Her volleyball shoes are starting to wear out, but her mother is convinced that Kindaichi will go up another shoe size soon and has been holding off on purchasing new ones. "Not wearing makeup."

"Not everyone wears makeup. Iwaizumi-senpai doesn't," Kunimi says, and Kindaichi really regrets telling Kunimi about her girl crush on said senpai. "Don't worry about it," Kunimi adds when the light changes and they start moving again. 

The thing is, Kindaichi really tries to take her advice. Kunimi has been her best friend since middle school. Despite the trouble with Kageyama towards the end of their Kitagawa Daiichi days, Kunimi has never steered her wrong.

That's why Kindaichi feels intensely betrayed when Kunimi comes to school a week later with pink lip gloss on. When questioned about her new look, Kunimi just shrugs. "Oikawa-senpai slipped it into my bag yesterday."

Speaking of the devil, Oikawa appears around the corner and zones in on them. "Kindaichi-chan! Just the cute kouhai I'm looking for!"

Kindaichi flattens her hair against her head. Does Oikawa really think she's cute? "Hi Senpai." She blinks when Oikawa drops a small pouch into her hands. 

"Iwa-chan and I went to Donki and found some things for you~" Oikawa says, her hair held up with mint green ribbons. "Don't worry, we only picked top ranked items from cosme. Well, I picked while Iwa-chan ran off to look at sports tape. Either way, you should try them! Even Kunimi-chan is wearing the lip gloss I found!"

Well, Kindaichi thinks, it's easy for Kunimi to look nice because she's already pretty. "Thanks, Senpai. You really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense! I can't let my team look sloppy! I bet Tobio-chan is learning all about yankee makeup at Karasuno. I must make sure my kohais look better than her!" She pats Kindaichi on the back before skipping off, greeting admirers along the way. 

They don't have volleyball practice that day. After spending a whole afternoon staring at the pink shine reflecting off Kunimi's lips, Kindaichi goes home and decides to give makeup a try. It can't be too hard, right?

Wrong. 

Kindaichi has no clue what to do with half of the objects in the pouch. She mistakes a pack of cheek tint for eyeshadow and nearly pokes her eyes out with eyeliner. Eventually, she settles on the lip gloss. It's a similar color to Kunimi's, so Kindaichi figures it can't go too badly. 

Unfortunately, Kindaichi is not Kunimi, so her reflection in the mirror vaguely resembles a clown. This is roughly what Kindaichi expected. She stuffs all the items into a drawer and lies on her bed instead.

The truth is that being pretty isn't the only reason Kindaichi likes looking at Kunimi. While Kindaichi has already accepted her attraction to half of the volleyball team, casually sneaking glances at Iwaizumi's chest isn't the same as spending hours dwelling on Kunimi's face. Sometimes Kindaichi lingers on the slope of Kunimi's jaw and thinks, wow, I have a problem. 

This thought pops up often during volleyball practice, when Kindaichi gets a perfect view of Kunimi’s slim but lean thighs under those spandex shorts. She's also incredibly aware of it on their walks home, when Kunimi's hair is still wet and she smells vaguely like mango shampoo. 

And at times like this, when Kunimi glances at Kindaichi and asks, "Didn’t you like the makeup?"

"I looked weird, Akari," Kindaichi says and politely does not suggest Kunimi transfers her lip color by kissing Kindaichi instead.

"Do what makes you happy." Kunimi bumps Kindaichi with her shoulder, and they don't speak of it again for the rest of the walk to school. 

Kindaichi forgets all about it until her birthday two weeks later, when Kunimi goes home with her to eat the cake Kindaichi's mother made. Kunimi stays for dinner and is the perfect house guest until they return to Kindaichi's room. Every year, Kunimi has given Kindaichi something volleyball related, so Kindaichi expects new knee pads when she rips open the packaging of Kunimi's gift.

What she finds is a pack of lip stick. Kindaichi knows -3498 things about makeup, but even she can tell these are not the cheap daiso brand. "Akari?"

"You didn't like the colors Oikawa-senpai picked." Kunimi shrugs. "These shades match your skin tone more."

Kindaichi looks down at the tubes in her hands and frowns. "Should I try them on?"

"If you want." That means yes. 

Sadly, Kindaichi's ability to beautify herself has not improved, so she almost runs the lipstick off her face. When she yelps and tries to smudge the uneven lines with her finger, Kunimi sighs.

"Yuu, come here," Kunimi says and Kindaichi obeys. 

Kindaichi sits on her bed with Kunimi standing over her. She tries to not have a heart attack when Kunimi's hand holds Kindaichi's face in place while she wipes away the messy edges with her thumb. When Kunimi pops open another tube of lipstick with her mouth, Kindaichi feels her head exploding. "Um-"

"Sit still," Kunimi warns as her fingers cradle Kindaichi's chin. She's meticulous with her application, brows furrowed with an intensity Kunimi rarely dons outside of games. 

When Kunimi finishes and sets the lipstick aside, Kindaichi expects her to grab the mirror on Kindaichi's dresser. Instead, she steps in closer, between Kindaichi's legs. From this angle, Kunimi's bangs are close enough to touch Kindaichi's face. "Akari?" 

Kunimi's lips are soft against Kindaichi's. When Kunimi opens her mouth, Kindaichi instinctively does the same while Kunimi's fingers move to rest on the back of Kindaichi's neck. The noise Kunimi makes is soft when Kindaichi, lost for what to do, sets her hands on Kunimi's hips.

"Um," Kindaichi says when they pull apart. She knows, logically, that her face must resemble a tomato by now. At the sight of her own lipstick color on Kunimi's mouth, Kindaichi kind of wants to die.

"That's what you actually wanted, right?" Kunimi looks at her searchingly. Her fingers curl into Kindaichi's hair, short and messy. 

Kindaichi doesn't consider herself a very decisive person. Yet, she doesn't need to think twice about the answer to that question. "Yes."

"Good," Kunimi says and kisses her again.

Kindaichi isn't wearing any makeup when she goes to morning practice the next day, but Oikawa still whistles when she catches Kindaichi glancing at Kunimi during break. "That's a nice look on you."

"Um. What do you mean?"

"Nothing~" Oikawa singsongs. "Go back to playing with Kunimi-chan."

They're already playing on opposite sides during the 3 on 3 practice match. Yet, between Oikawa's knowing grin and the soft smile on Kunimi's face, Kindaichi feels like she's missing something again.

When Kunimi comes over and sets a hand on the small of her back, Kindaichi finds that she doesn’t mind.


End file.
